Battleplanners and Tacticians
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1 and Greek Myths X-Over. Sequel to 'Concert Enjoyment'. What happens when you let two minds of equal strength and wisdom go at each other in a simple match? You end up finding out just who might be smarter: a goddess or a mech.


Here is finally the next one-shot in the Greek Mythology/Transformers crossover I have going on. This one is just after '**Concert Enjoyment**' and includes a new goddess into the mix. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** The rights go to whoever owns them. Not I.

* * *

"You remind me of someone," said the ginger of the group as they walked around a small park near the concert area. The one who had been spoken to glanced over to Hermes, wondering what he meant.

Jazz's holoform of the group then asked, "Who does Prowler remind ya of?"

"Athena," Apollo answering for this time, Hermes nodding in agreement with the fellow human-size god. As they walked along a stone path, trees overcasting and shading the pathway, the small group of holoforms of Autobots looked amongst themselves, wondering exactly what that meant.

"You have that…seriousness and no-funny business type of person feeling around you…" Hermes continued, nodding his head in agreement with his own assessment.

"Well, if you say so. Though, I wonder a bit of your statement if it is truly accurate or not," Prowl replied, pondering a bit with a bit of curiosity though not fully believing in what the other was saying for the current moment about similarities that could exist. He rather not doubt and/or correct a misinformed 'god', but he still didn't know the truly logical manner in with to compare him and someone he hadn't meet before.

Artemis let out a sigh of breath, shaking her head slightly in listening to this bit of not-so completely nonsensical nonsense. The hunting goddess sometimes wondered if the company she often now found herself in was one good for her or not. She knew she would probably be better off to herself, like she had for the thousands of years already.

However, once the group of dozen people entered a small open courtyard in the park, she did manage to input into the flowing conversation between the rest of the group and halting their progression for just a bit too, "Well, now you get your chance to meet her."

The seven human-disguised Autobots glanced over to her, questions looks on their faces at the fact that it still continued to be of a surprise in anything concerning their new 'acquaintances.' Artemis sighed in exasperation at those looks, growing a bit irritated but knowing that they just didn't quite understand, and soon pointed to a figure seated on a stone beach on the opposite side of the courtyard.

This person that was spotted was obviously female in form, content in the peace and quiet surrounding her as she looked to be reading a book that resting carefully on her lap of crossed legs. In the sunlight, her hair shimmered a light-blonde with a few streaks of gray, and skin was glowing a bit as well. Her hair showed wisdom with age, yet she looked relatively young in compare with most wondering around here and there. The only particular part about here were her eyes, that glanced up curtsey of the thief god's yelling, a shimmer of grey steel was clearly seen.

The woman glanced back down to the book, shutting it and rising to her feet with careful and calmly, graceful fluid movements. She then walked over and nodded her heads lightly to the three that were different in the group.

"Hello Artemis, Apollo, Hermes." Her tone held a serious tone, but not a cold one, more like an old mentor's. The three that had been addressed nodded their heads back, replying with an 'Athena.' Athena then glanced to the holoforms, eyes glancing over them with a calculatingly and evaluating gaze. The goddess then switched her gaze to her godly family members. "These are your friends, I suppose?" her tone held more of a rhetorical sense to it than actual questioning. The three still nodded in response regardless. Athena nodded back and soon introduced herself, "I am the Grey-Eyed One, Athena. The goddess of wisdom, battle-planning, and craftwork. Pleasure to meet you all." The holoforms then, in response, introduced themselves, the SIC catching the goddess's attention. "So, you are a tactician? Hmm…I haven't met a formable mind in a long time. Mortals of this present world have lost much of their intelligence and ingenuity." Prowl nodded his head and soon saw something pass over her face, something he noticed mainly when dealing with those who planned quickly within their minds. She had made a quick decision, he wondering lightly what that would entitled. However, it seemed he wasn't the only one who had picked up quickly on that look.

Hermes butted into their small conversation, grinning, "Looks like someone wants to challenge another." The sing-song voice made the rest of the Autobots quite curious, the spoken evidently on their faces too. The grey-eyed one chuckled a bit, but still nodded in agreement with Hermes's statement.

"Well?" she prodded Prowl a bit more, the holoform of the tactician hesitant and drawing up the many ways this could turn out badly or just other variables in answers the other goddess's challenge. He wasn't afraid, oh no, just…weighing in his options to pick the best solution for this circumstance. Athena quickly picked up on this, finding that she still really hadn't found one that could challenge her in a way that didn't involve them acting like skittish animals, "I'm not going to bargain with you soul over this, just a simple game of chess."

So, with those words leaving her mouth, a small tabletop and chairs appeared in the courtyard, chessboard and pieces appearing on top of it as well. Prowl still continued to go over his options, knowing that the goddess of wisdom was still waiting for an answer. Finally, a reluctant nod of his head was the answer he gave, enticing a much curious –from his standpoint– smile appearing Athena's face and soon even more curious of words as well.

"This shall be interesting, the goddess of wisdom versus a sentient robotic tactician." A nod of the head came from Prowl, who then glanced to the other holoforms, Jazz's flashing an encouraging grin. The three immortals in the group were, of course, curious as to the victor of this match, though a bit biased that Athena would come out to be victorious. And soon, the two then took their seats and began.

~-~Autobots & Myths~-~

Knowing that the match had gone on for quite a bit and could possible continue to go on for an undetermined amount of time, something else needed to pass the time more easily for the rest that wasn't a part of the match. So, with that mindset now, Artemis and Apollo soon summoned up a practice range for archery nearby. The Autobots were a least bit worried and wondered if the immortals weren't worried to have that being seen. But Hermes, who had gotten a tiny bit of enjoyment noticing that worry, reassured them that the mortals would most likely not have seen it. That still didn't quell the complete wonder as to why.

"Well, most of the time we just…'influence' the mortals into not noticing, and besides, most don't even care."

So, after that simple 'explanation', Apollo soon summoned a bow and quiver of arrows just as his sister had, though getting a bit of a nasty look in doing so. Firing with her brother never proved to be enjoyable, since they both were competitive. While their simple archery match went on, drawing the attention of the holoforms except for Jazz. The TIC was much more focused on watching Prowl play against the goddess.

After about a half hour had passed between them, the match finally came to an end with an odd outcome.

"A tie…odd, never usually happens often. Or ever," Athena mused aloud, staring at the boarded that reflected such. Prowl nodded, knowing that no one else had tied so well with him as she had. Soon, the board disappeared, the goddess smiling and standing. "Good game," she congratulated, holding out her hand. The Autobot holoform stood as well, nodding his head and shaking the outstretched hand.

The rest of the Autobots, once having finally watched the ending to the match, had to finally agree on the similarities that the other gods had eerily predicted so well.

* * *

Welp, hope y'all enjoyed this next edition. Someone had wanted Optimus and Athena to meet…but I had already planned this instead. Sorry, maybe another time.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
